


A dream of me

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, College, Communication, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Roommates, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, lullaby, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Victor’s feeling homesick three weeks into his first college semester, and Yuuri helps him get some sleep.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 343
Kudos: 486





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaerenDPity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaerenDPity/gifts).



> This idea came from the absolutely lovely Tess, and it felt like such a sweet idea that when Sae asked for something soft I had to write it for Victuuri. I hope you enjoy.

Yuuri could hear his college roommate twist and turn in his bed, deep sighs coming every now and then, frustrated and huffy. The dorm room was small, and it only really had room for both of their beds and a desk for them each, which made it feel much more intimate than it probably should, leaving the beds so close. Yuuri couldn’t remember ever sleeping so close to someone who wasn’t family, and the last time he had done that was years ago, when he was a child. 

Yuuri, who was promptly turned away from his far too hot roommate, not daring to look at him in bed even after a few weeks of rooming together, fought the urge to turn and look what Victor was doing. He was clearly not sleeping, and Yuuri wanted to ask why, if something was bothering him, but he really didn’t have the guts to. 

Yuuri had been enrolled in college for three weeks, and had been rooming with Victor for just as long, and for each passing day, he fell a little more in love with him. It was stupid. Victor was insanely hot, crazy smart, and so sweet Yuuri thought he was going to combust from all the swirling feeling he felt in his chest every time he looked at him. It was a bad idea. They would be rooming together for at least this year, probably even longer, and Yuuri really shouldn’t venture into having a crazy deep crush on a boy that he had no chance with… still, he couldn’t let Victor suffer like this. He would have to be brave, and even if it meant he might see Victor look absolutely perfect laying in his bed, giving Yuuri even more unattainable fantasies. He would have to be strong. He had to help. 

“What’s wrong?” he whispered, and Victor immediately stopped twisting and sighing, Yuuri taking a deep breath to gather courage before he turned. Victor’s blue eyes were turned to him, and he smiled a little sheepishly as their eyes met, his silver fringe falling over his eye. He looked perfect. Yuuri’s body ached to reach out and run his finger over his cheek, to push the fringe away from his face. The beds weren’t that close, but it was an almost thing, close enough to create the illusion that Yuuri could. 

“I thought you were sleeping,” Victor confessed, looking down before he looked up to catch Yuuri’s gaze again. Yuuri’s stomach flipped. It always did. Victor was just so pretty, and sweet, and Yuuri really enjoyed spending time with him. 

“No I- I can’t seem to find a good position to lay in,” Yuuri lied. The truth was that he rarely fell asleep before midnight, but he didn’t want to keep Victor up, so he went to bed early just as Victor did, and then played on his phone as he waited to get tired. “Can’t fall asleep?”

“No,” Victor agreed, biting into his lower lip, his cheeks darkening. “I’m homesick.” 

“Homesick?” Yuuri echoed sympathetically, and Victor let out a breathy little laugh, shaking his head. “I didn’t know that.”

“I mean, it’s been okay so far, I don’t know why I feel like this today. I just think- I miss Makka, and I miss my parents and my siblings and I just,” Victor shrugged. “I know it’s silly.”

“It’s not silly, I feel like that too,” Yuuri admitted. “I’m really enjoying college so far but, it’s weird to be away from them, and it’s not the same over the phone.”

“Exactly,” Victor agreed, sighing again. “I’m sorry if I kept you up. I really thought you had already fallen asleep.” 

“It’s okay,” Yuuri said, trying to give a comforting smile. “Is there something I can do? Something you used to do at home before bed?”

Victor looked at him for a long time, and then looked away, his cheeks even darker. “You’ll laugh at me,” he said, so quiet now that Yuuri could barely hear him. Urgency field Yuuri. He wanted to help, he wanted to wipe that sad expression from his face, support the vulnerability there. 

“I won’t,” Yuuri promised, and Victor looked up at him, holding his gaze a long time again, the silence stretching. He seemed to contemplate if he believed Yuuri. He waited, heart beating hard in his chest, hoping that Victor wouldn’t close up. Victor seemed to come to a decision after a moment, pushing up on his elbow slightly. 

“Could you- would you sing ‘Dream a little dream of me?’ for me” he asked, and Yuuri’s heart did a flip in his chest. 

“What?” he asked, and Victor dropped his eyes again. He looked ethereal in the dark, as if he was a fae or elf, with his silver hair and blue eyes. Yuuri was so gone for him, it wasn’t even funny.

“My mom used to sing it to me,” Victor said, fiddling with his fingers. “You don’t have to I-”

“I’ll do it,” Yuuri agreed, barely keeping up with his own brain as it made up its mind. Victor’s eyes shot up to him, wide. 

“You would?” 

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed, swallowing. “I’m not very good at singing, but I’ll sing it if it’ll help you.” 

A wide smile broke out on Victor’s face, and as Yuuri rose a little on his elbow, Victor settled down into the bedding, looking up at Yuuri with wide eyes. Yuuri took a deep breath, and then he started, looking down at the sheets as he let his voice carry over the known words

_Stars shining bright above you_

_Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"_

_Birds singing in the sycamore tree_

_Dream a little dream of me_

He dared to glance up at Victor, to see how bad he thought he was, but Victor was still smiling, not teasingly or smirking, but instead a soft one, reaching all the way up to his eyes. Yuuri kept his gaze, and continued to sing.

_Say "Night-ie night" and kiss me_

_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me_

_While I'm alone and blue as can be_

_Dream a little dream of me_

_Stars fading, but I linger on, dear_

_Still craving your kiss_

_I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear_

_Just saying this_

Victor’s eyes started drooping, silver lashes fluttering against his flushed cheekbones. He was so pretty, and Yuuri continued singing, looking at him as he slowly relaxed. Yuuri’s heart raced so fast, but Victor looked so peaceful, and he continued, enchanted by simply watching. 

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_

_But in your dreams whatever they be_

_Dream a little dream of me_

_Stars fading, but I linger on, dear_

_Still craving your kiss_

_I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear_

_Just saying this_

Victor’s breaths evened out, and his mouth relaxed, his fringe having fallen from his face as he rested back against the pillows fully. Yuuri’s heart ached, but he kept singing, just to make sure. 

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you_

_But in your dreams whatever they be_

_Dream a little dream of me_

The song came to an end, and Yuuri stopped singing, settling down into his own bed, unable to look away from Victor’s sleeping form. His heart was still beating so loudly. He was so doomed to pining, wasn’t he? This was so bad, but as Yuuri looked at Victor’s sleeping form he couldn’t help but smile, realising he would continue doing this every night if Victor asked, if it made him relax. 

It took a long time for Yuuri to fall asleep that night. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lullaby became a routine, and Yuuri wasn’t sure if it was the sweetest toruture, or if he was simply a masochist now. Either way, after that night it became an outspoken agreement between them that Yuuri would sing Victor to sleep. Not that Yuuri minded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continuation was prompted by [Solnyshko_UK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solnyshko_UK). I hope you enjoy!

The lullaby became a routine, and Yuuri wasn’t sure if it was the sweetest toruture, or if he was simply a masochist now. Either way, after that night it became an outspoken agreement between them that Yuuri would sing Victor to sleep. Not that Yuuri minded. 

They would get ready for bed almost simultaneously, and some nights Yuuri almost got the feeling Victor was lingering by his desk or in his bed, as if he was waiting for Yuuri to end whatever he was going, so they could pass each other by for the bathroom, and crawl under the covers at the same time, even if it was in different beds. 

God Yuuri wished they shared a bed. 

This domesticity really wasn’t helping Yuuri’s crush. Unsurprisingly, it only made it worse. It made him feel as if there was more between them that there actually was, and Yuuri was going to hurt himself falling for Victor, when the man inevitably went on a date, or got a partner, or brought a one night stand to the dorm. 

Yuuri’s stomach twisted to knots. He couldn’t think about that. He couldn’t think about someone else caressing Victor’s hair from his eyes, or cupping his cheek, or wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close, slowly singing their song in his ear. 

It was so wrong. Yuuri knew it wasn’t _their_ song. Victor had told him his mother used to sing it to him, and it surely held other much more nostalgic and warm memories for Victor then from the weeks that turned into months that Yuuri had sung it to him - but for Yuuri, it was theirs. 

They had done the going to bed dance for the evening, and were now crawling under the covers, Victor already settled on his side, his blue eyes bright as he looked up at Yuuri. He was hauntingly beautiful. His expression stayed with Yuuri even as he drifted to sleep, and he often dreamed of Victor. 

He dreamt of how it would feel to have him close, to feel his skin against his own. He dreamt of how it would be to hold his hand. He dreamt of how it would feel to press his lips to Victor’s, if they would taste like that cherry balm he always used. 

It felt almost ironic to dream of Victor, when it was just what Yuuri sang to Victor every night. 

‘ _Dream a little dream of me_ ’ he sang, the lyrics looping themselves around Yuuri’s core, building a home there. Did Victor ever dream of him? Yuuri didn’t dare to ask, not even as a joke. 

“Are you going to sleep?” Yuuri asked as he settled in his own bed for the night, not even close to tired, and Victor smiled softly as he nodded, nuzzling further into the pillow. “Do you want-”

“Yes,” Victor said immediately, and Yuuri laughed and shook his head fondly, his heart fluttering in his chest. “I don’t think I can sleep without you singing to me anymore, Yuuri. I’ve forgotten how.”

Yuuri laughed again, a little breathy. Victor was so sweet. Yuuri had no hopes that he actually meant it, but it still felt nice to hear. Like Yuuri mattered to him, in the same way he mattered to Yuuri. 

“Alright,” Yuuri agreed, and then took a deep breath - and started singing. 

_Stars shining bright above you_

_Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"_

_Birds singing in the sycamore tree_

_Dream a little dream of me_

Yuuri sang the song out fully, even as Victor fell asleep halfway through. Once the lyrics ended, the room was deadly quiet, and it almost made Yuuri’s head hurt with the nothingness of it. Victor was breathing softly, and oh how Yuuri longed to push from his own bed and slide into Victor’s. They would probably not even fit on the slim mattress, but Yuuri wanted it - most desperately. He had to stop, he had to reel himself in from this fools edge. 

He took one more long look at Victor, and then laid down into his bed. He would have to be better, and not make Victor uncomfortable with his feelings. 

* * *

**Victor**

Are you awake?

Yuuri stared down at the message, licking his lips before he started worrying his teeth over his lower lip. He had come home for winter break that same day, and he had settled into bed just a few minutes prior, exhausted from traveling. He had said goodbye to Victor about ten hours ago, as both of them were going home for Christmas, and even if it had hurt to part, Yuuri knew they had to. He had no right to Victor’s time after all. 

He had held back from texting Victor all day, so he was surprised to see that his roommate had been the first one to reach out. 

**Me**

Yeah

Everything okay?

**Victor**

Can I ask you for a favour?

**Me**

Sure

Anything

**Victor**

Could we call, and you could sing to me?

Yuuri stared down at his phone and blinked, his heart hammering in his chest. He could do that, but why did Victor need it? He was home with the family he had so missed when he asked Yuuri to sing that first time. He was surrounded by all those who loved him most. Why was he still homesick?

Yuuri shouldn’t. He knew he should try to create distance between them for his own sake. It wasn’t possible at the dorm, but he could here, at home. Still, he was a fool and a mess, and he missed Victor. 

**Me**

Of course

Call me whenever you’re ready

Yuuri watched the message send, and no later than the icon next to the message changed from received to viewed did his phone start ringing. Yuuri startled, and then laughed, answering the call as he layed back down into bed.

“Hi,” he said, and he heard Victor’s breath through the receiver, and he could see him so perfectly, laying in bed, blue eyes bright, waiting. 

“Hi Yuuri,” he said, and Yuuri’s heart ached. They had never spoken on the phone before. All of their interactions had been through texts or in person. This felt so intimate, close. “How are you?”

“I’m good, a bit worn from the trip. How are you?” Yuuri asked, and Victor told him about his long train ride, about seeing his family, and then asked about Yuuri’s family and what they had thought about his longer hair, and soon minutes bleed to hours as they talked and talked. It wasn’t until Yuuri’s phone warned that it was running out of battery that he pulled it from his ear and noticed the clock was well past midnight. 

“Oh,” he said in surprise. “It’s almost one am.”

“What?” Victor asked in disbelief, and then Yuuri heard shuffling, Victor probably checking the time as well. Yuuri reached for his charger by the bed and plugged it in. “Oh it is. I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to keep you up like this.”

“No, it’s fine,” Yuuri hurried to say. “I enjoyed this… talking to you.”

Victor let out a soft sigh, and Yuuri’s heart hurt in the most delicious way. “I did too. I always do.”  
“Do you still want me to sing to you?” Yuuri asked, and Victor let out a content sigh, and Yuuri could imagine him snuggling into the pillow, pulling the covers around him. 

“Yes please,” he said softly, and Yuuri smiled, and started to sing. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor warning: Yuuri has a cold in this, but it's nothing serious.  
> This was prompted by Solnyshko_UK - who wants a continuation of this verse. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This story is done on a prompt basis, which means I don't really know how long it's going to be. Don't worry though, I won't leave them hanging. <3.

Yuuri’s throat  _ ached _ . He had been back at college after winter break for three weeks, and as if on cue, he got a cold. He had no idea where he had even gotten it. Victor had not come back sick, so it had not been from him, and no one in his class had been obviously coughing or sneezing either. Yuuri sighed, and fell back into bed, deeming it impossible to figure out. It wasn’t like it mattered anyway, he still felt dead tired, sore and cold. 

He sniffled, and curled up into a ball as he pulled the cover tight around him, creating a little cocoon. He should probably push up and get something to drink. A cup of tea would be heavenly against the soreness of his throat, but he really didn’t want to leave his bed. He should be happy he didn’t actually have classes today, and that he could just lay in bed. A professor would be uploading a digital lecture later, and hopefully Yuuri would feel a little better then, at least enough to watch it and take a few notes. 

He coughed, and pain shot up his throat, making him cough again. God, this was a mess. He really, really should get up and take some painkillers, and something to drink. He should probably eat something too, but he didn’t have an appetite. He groaned and reached for his phone, hearing the lock turn in the door into the dorm room just as he grabbed it. 

Yuuri burrowed deeper into the covers, and watched as Victor stepped through the door. He looked just as pretty as always, his silver hair falling over one eye, his blue eyes so very bright. His cheeks were flushed from stepping in from the cold, and he instantly started removing his beanie and gloves, kicking off his slightly snow covered shoes before opening his jacket. Yuuri’s heart always made a leap in his chest when he saw him, drawn in to Victor irresistible magnetism. How could he not?

Victor was humming, and it was something Yuuri had never heard before. For all the times Yuuri had sung to Victor, he had never heard his roommate sing. Maybe he thought he was alone. Yuuri must be almost invisible in the bed after all, hidden in the blankets. For a moment Yuuri stayed still, and let Victor hum for a little longer, just because it sounded so nice, before he spoke.

“Hey,” Yuuri said, his voice cracking just slightly. Victor startled, but his eyes instantly fell on Yuuri’s bed, growing wide as he saw Yuuri laying there. “I’m sick.”

Victor’s expression changed from surprised to worried, and he quickly moved further into the room, crouching down beside the bed as his brows furrowed.

“Yuuri,” Victor said, his tone soft as his hand came up to caress over Yuuri’s forehead. Oh, that felt really nice. “You’re not super warm. Do you have a fever?”

“No,” Yuuri said, his voice still hoarse and sore. He swallowed, but it did nothing to help the dryness and pain. “Just a cold.”

“Poor thing,” Victor said sweetly, his hand caressing from Yuuri’s forehead down the slope of his nose and then back up again, careful and tender. It was very nice. Yuuri should probably tell Victor to step back so he wouldn’t get sick himself, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so, when it felt so very good. “When did this start? You sounded fine last night?”

“This morning,” Yuuri said, even if he had felt slightly dry in his throat last night as he sang  _ Dream a Little Dream of Me _ for Victor. He had assumed he just needed to drink some water, but had fallen asleep before he had managed to make up his mind if he should.

“Have you eaten breakfast?” Victor asked, and Yuuri burrowed deeper into the pillows, Victor’s expression turning fond, making Yuuri’s heart jump in his chest. Was he really allowed to look like that? Didn’t he know what it did to Yuuri’s gay pining heart? “Yuuri.”

“I have no energy,” Yuuri grumbled to justify himself, although it sounded weak, even to him. “And I don’t want to leave bed.”

“Well, luckily, I can help you with that then,” Victor said with a chuckle. “What do you want, some miso?” 

Yuuri’s heart swelled with warmth, and he had to push down the tears that threatened to fill his eyes from the sheer loveliness of such a statement. 

“Please,” he said, feeling far too emotional over something so simple as soup. He didn’t know if he should blame the cold, or his crush on the absolutely wonderful man he had been assigned to room with, but it didn’t matter. He had succumbed to pine for as long as Victor was okay with rooming with him, no matter how much of a mess it made him. 

“Anything for you. I’ll get right on that,” Victor said with a smile, his finger regretfully retreating from Yuuri’s face as he stood. Yuuri missed the contact instandly, but pushed the feeling down as he followed Victor’s form as he walked to their very tiny kitchenette. 

“Thank you,” Yuuri answered, but he wasn’t sure it could even be heard, his voice breaking again. God it hurt so bad. Did it always hurt this bad? 

“Have you taken any aspirin? I have some I can give you,” Victor said, as he pulled out the dashi broth Yuuri made himself from the fridge. Yuuri had showed Victor how to make miso the first month they lived together, and they had made most meals together since around that time. It was much more fun after all, to make dinner for two instead of one. 

Yuuri might have spent some extra time in the kitchen with his parents as he was home for winter break, only so he could soak up some more knowledge on what to make for Victor when he got back. There was a deep satisfaction to having Victor’s mouth widen into a heart shaped grin, exclaiming something to be  _ delicious _ . It almost rivaled the serene expression that came over Victor's expression when he fell asleep to Yuuri singing.

Almost. 

Yuuri let his eyes trace Victor’s form as he moved around to cook. It felt domestic, seeing Victor prepare something Yuuri had taught him, with ingredients Yuuri had made himself, that Yuuri’s father had taught Yuuri how to make when he was little. Victor didn’t hum now, and Yuuri wondered if he did when Yuuri wasn’t home. He missed Victor's deep voice, and licked his lips to start conversation, even though it hurt his throatm. 

“ **How** was the seminar?” Yuuri asked, remembering Victor had told him about it last night, how he was slightly nervous about it. Yuuri understood that feeling well, but Victor always seemed to work it out. Victor hummed as an answer, as he tinkered with the hotplates. The kitchenette in their dorm had a glitch, and they often had to start it and turn it off several times before it actually started. 

Yuuri had reported it to the RA the first week of moving in, but really, the guy was a douche. He always stood too close, and reached out and touched people as soon as he was close enough to do so, and winked far too often. Yuuri worried he might have something wrong with his eye. Yuuri had no hopes of him fixing the stove, and had since he grabbed Yuuri’s ass in the beginning of November, sent Victor with any new complaints. Victor’s expression had gone completely blank when Yuuri told him, and the next time Yuuri met the RA in the dorm corridor, right before winter break, he didn’t look Yuuri in the eye. 

Yuuri really didn’t mourn it. 

“It was good, I got in a good group so we had good discussions,” Victor said, making a pleased sound in the back of his throat as the stove finally started. “Do you want something in the miso? Or plain?”

“Seaweed would be nice,” Yuuri mussed, and Victor turned to smile at him, before reaching up to grab it from the cupboard. His shirt rode up just a little, and Yuuri snapped his eyes away from the tempting sight of Victor’s exposed hip. Victor worked out, went to the university gym, and it showed. Yuuri took dance classes, and taught a few kids classes too, but he was not as fit as Victor. 

Yuuri sometimes daydreamed of pressing his lips to the exposed body parts of Victor’s he had seen. His neck, his shoulder, his hips, low on his stomach… Yuuri would lose track of lectures, just sitting there fantasising of what Victor’s skin would feel like under his lips. It was a high level of pining, but Yuuri couldn’t seem to be able to stop. 

They continued to smalltalk as Victor prepared the soup, and he then brought it over to Yuuri’s bed on a tray -- painkillers, water, tea and chocolate also placed on it. Yuuri’s heart swelled again, and Victor blushed as he presented it, placing it carefully on Yuuri’s bed. 

“Thank you so much Victor,” Yuuri said as he peered over it all. This was truly beyond thoughtful. 

“Do you want me to get out of your hair?” he asked, shuffling beside Yuuri’s bed as he did. “I could go to the library if you want to be alone.”

Yuuri’s heart stuttered, and he fought the impulse of reaching out and touching Victor, to run his fingers over his hand and wrist that were so close, right there for Yuuri to take. 

“No- I- I like having you here,” Yuuri said, feeling blood rush to his cheeks at the confession. 

“Oh, okay,” Victor said as his cheeks filled with pink. “Do you want to watch a movie then?”

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed, and then could hold back no longer, bringing the bowl of soup up to his lips. It tasted perfectly of salt and umami, and he couldn’t stop the pleased hum that fell from his lips, even if he had tried. 

“You like it?” Victor asked with a wide smile, settling down into his own bed. Yuuri nodded and hummed again, taking another sip of the delicious broth. “I’m glad. What do you want to watch?”

“You pick, since I might doze off,” Yuuri admitted, and Victor furrowed his brow in concentration, starting the PS and TV as he seemed to consider his choices. 

“A musical?” he suggested, and Yuuri smiled, settling more comfortably turned towards the TV, the tray beside him on the bed.

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” he agreed, and then continued to eat. 

__________________

“I’m sorry I can’t sing to you,” Yuuri said once they had both laid down in their beds, ready to sleep. Victor had spent all afternoon taking care of him, watching movies together, cooking, making sure he stayed hydrated. Yuuri would feel bad, if it didn’t feel so good to have Victor full attention. It was fine, Yuuri told himself. Everything would go back to the way it was as soon as he felt better. 

“I am too,” Victor admitted with a soft smile. “It’ll be something to look forward to when you get better.” Victor was resting on his side, facing him, and once again Yuuri was filled with the urge to touch him, as if they were actually sharing a bed, and not having one each in a dorm they had been assigned to. 

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed, his eye still focused on Victor in the dim light of the room. “I hope you can sleep anyway.”

“Do you want me to sing it?” Victor asked, and Yuuri’s heart jumped in his chest. He would very much like that. He had wished to hear Victor sing, but he had never dared to ask. 

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed, keeping Victor’s gaze. “Please.”

Victor smiled, and then shuffled up a little, before he took a deep breath, and started to sing what Yuuri could only see as their song. 

_ Stars shining bright above you, Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you" _

_ Birds singing in the sycamore tree, Dream a little dream of me _

_ Say "Night-ie night" and kiss me, Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me _

_ While I'm alone and blue as can be, Dream a little dream of me _

Victor was so pretty, and Yuuri felt transfixed by the way his lips moved over familiar words, over meaningful phrases. At least, to Yuuri they meant so much, and to think that Victor might mean them as he sang them made Yuuri’s heart beat at double speed, even if he knew it was simply wishful thinking. 

_ Stars fading, but I linger on, dear, Still craving your kiss _

_ I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear, Just saying this _

_ Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you _

_ Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you _

_ But in your dreams whatever they be, Dream a little dream of me _

Yuuri let his eyes fall close, even if he wasn’t even near falling asleep. The intensity of his feelings were too much, and he couldn’t bear looking at Victor anymore, scared he would open his heart and spill all that was inside. 

_ Stars fading, but I linger on, dear, Still craving your kiss _

_ I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear, Just saying this _

_ Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you _

_ Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you _

_ But in your dreams whatever they be, Dream a little dream of me _

“Sweet dreams Yuuri,” Victor whispered, and in a way, those three words made even more warmth than the song spread through Yuuri’s entire body. There was shuffling, but Yuuri didn’t dare open his eyes and look, even as it sounded like Victor stepped out of his own bed. 

Soft fingers caressed over Yuuri’s forehead, pushing his ruley hair away. Then, there were dry lips pressing between his brows, a careful kiss, followed by a soft breath. Yuuri’s heart thundered in his chest, and as his mind fought his heart in if he should open his eyes and pull Victor into his own bed, he heard Victor retreat, the moment gone. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: the situation gets - if possible - even worse for Yuuri's pining heart.  
> Want to read it now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20)
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Stars-gleam, who wanted a continuation of Dream a Dream of Me. I hope you enjoy!

Yuuri slowly recovered from the cold, but not from the feeling of Victor's lips caressing over his forehead. The event played over and over in his head, distracting him in class, at work in the middle of explaining a dance move to the kids, or when he was listening to Phichit talk about which party he wanted to go to that weekend. It was as if the memory of that night nestled into his mind as soon as it was able, and then Yuuri felt the phantom caress of Victor's lips over his forehead, sending a shock wave of warmth rushing through his body. 

What had it meant?

It was such an incredibly tender gesture, but Yuuri couldn't understand why. Why had Victor pushed himself from the warmth of his covers only to take soft, almost completely quiet steps over the room to Yuuri’s side, to press his lips to Yuuri’s forehead, only to then go back to his own bed? 

Yuuri’s heart leaped in his chest just thinking about it. 

Could it be that Victor felt the same, or at least something similar to what Yuuri was feeling? The mere idea made Yuuri’s stomach fill with butterflies, that he only let himself indulge in for a second, before pushing it away fully. It was dangerous to feed into those emotions, to let himself hope. If he began to think that Victor did feel as he did, Yuuri might get impulsive, and would probably do something he’d regret, something too bold and far too emotional - risking him losing Victor as a friend completely by making things awkward. It really would make living together awful, if Yuuri confessed his love and Victor didn’t feel the same, and Yuuri really didn’t want to put Victor being uncomfortable in his own home. Especially since he knew he got homesick from time to time. 

So instead… Yuuri said nothing. 

The first week was awkward, and Yuuri had a hard time knowing how to act or to quell the way blood rushed to his cheeks every time he so much as looked at Victor, his gaze dipping to his lips far too often. If Victor noticed, he said nothing. Perhaps he thought this was just the way Yuuri acted when sick, and if Yuuri fed into that idea by sometimes saying ‘ _ Sorry my mind is just a bit fuzzy from the cold _ ’ and ‘ _ I’ll be better soon _ ’, then who could blame him? He was a pining mess after all. 

After a week and a half of Victor singing  _ Dream a Little Dream of Me _ with his steady and pretty voice, Yuuri revealed he felt he might be ready to sing it again. He had considered not to, because listing to Victor sing was the most gorgeous way of torture, it was worth loosing it over the sheer joy on Victor’s face as Yuuri started to sing it once again. 

God, Yuuri would never get out of his scatter free. 

They fell into their usual routine, walking to classes side by side, cooking together, watching movies, playing video games, talking about everything and nothing, Yuuri singing Victor to sleep. They fought their way through midterms, and Yuuri looked forward to a quiet spring break after, sleeping and eating and dancing and not sparing a single thought to his studies. 

  
  


It seemed Phichit, Chris, Victor and their other friends had other plans. 

“Woah,” Yuuri said, eyes wide as he stepped into the hallway of the large beach house, trying to take it all in. Chris’ parents had a summer house on the coast, and Chris had invited their closest group of friends to spend spring break there - relaxing and having a good time. 

“It’s beautiful Chris,” Leo said as he kicked off his shoes, followed inside by Guang Hong, and as well as Mila and Sara. “Thank you for inviting us.”

“Nonsense, I’m so happy we get to spend some time together that doesn't have to be cramped into too small dorm rooms or at a diner!” Chris said with a smile. “Come, I’ll show you the rooms. We’re all going to have to share so we better go figure it out.”

“You’re okay with us sharing, right?” Victor asked beside him, his voice quiet and soft. Yuuri turned his attention from where their friends were shuffling into the house towards the stairs, his heart heart leaping in his chest as he caught Victor's startling blue eyes. 

“Of course,” Yuuri said, unable to deny Victor anything. 

“Great,” Victor said with a wide smile, and then followed the group after Chris, and Yuuri detangled from his shoes and jacket as he watched them disappear upstairs. 

Sure that Victor would get them a good room, really his persuasion skills could rival top tier lawyers, Yuuri took a lap around the bottom floor, looking at the well stocked kitchen -- which Yuuri assumed Chris’ fathers had been responsible for since there was very little liquor but mostly food and snacks. In the living room stood three couches turned to face each other, with a coffee table in the middle, not a TV in sight. The entire house was stylishly--if a little eccentrically--decorated, and Yuuri was hoping that maybe they would relax more than actually party. 

Once done with his lone house tour, Yuuri headed upstairs to see the chaos of arranging rooms. The spirit was clearly high, and Yuuri passed two rooms with bunk beds, seeing Sara and Mila in one, the other hosting Yuri and Otabek. He continued on, and through the next open door Yuuri spotted Victor’s familiar frame. 

He smiled towards him, unable to stop himself at the sight of his crush, and then stepped into the guestroom. 

It was a beautiful room, deep dark blue walls with white details, the large window holding a view of the ocean. There was an armchair in one of the corners, a dresser in another, and a tiled furnace in a third. 

And  _ one _ queen sized bed in the middle of the room.

Realisation dawned on Yuuri slowly, and he ripped his eyes from the bed to Victor, who’s cheeks were flushed as he chewed on his lower lip.

“Are you uncomfortable with it - sharing? Because we can see if we can change with-” Victor asked, his words speeding up as he spoke. Yuuri cut him off, despite himself. He despised that insecure look on Victor's face, even more so that he had put it there. 

“No, no don’t worry about it!” Yuuri protested, his heart rushing in his chest. “It’s not going to be a problem.”

Victor beamed, and Yuuri’s heart ached in his chest. 

It was the biggest lie Yuuri had ever told. 

It was in fact going to be a big problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woops. I wonder how that came to be, Victor? 
> 
> This will be continued sometime next month - just so you know! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri couldn’t concentrate on anything. He kept fumbling with things, almost burning himself as they cooked, dropping a knife as he was putting it in the dishwasher, and then hit his toe on the couch leg and almost walked into a wall. He was a mess. He couldn’t stop thinking about how he was going to be sleeping next to Victor and about everything that could go terribly wrong.   
> It was like a cosmic joke. Yuuri had dreamt and pined for the chance to sleep actually next to Victor. His whole body always ached to cross the room and crawl into Victor’s bed and hold him. Now he was going to be even closer, but Yuuri was still not allowed to touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Solnyshko_UK who wanted a continuation of these pining college dorks. I hope you enjoy.

They all seemed tired after the drive to the summer house, and after settling into their rooms they brought towels and blankets with them out to the beach. It wasn’t really bathing weather, the climate was still cool even though spring was definitely in the air. It didn’t matter much. The sun was out, and they didn’t have exams to worry about for the moment. They could just hang out in the sand with a group of friends, and just be. 

Yuuri couldn’t really look away from Victor. He was so pretty in the sun, face tilted towards the warmth. When they had moved into the dorms freckles had decorated the bridge of Victor's nose, but they had paled during the winter. Would they break out soon again? Yuuri hoped so. He watched as Victor laughed at Yuri and Mila, who despite the cold managed to dare each other into swimming, both of them shrieking as the cold water hit their legs. Victor looked carefree in a way Yuuri hadn’t seen before as he watched them, the wind in his hair and a smile on his face. 

It was really nice. 

Victor carried too much on his shoulders, and Yuuri often wished he could help in some way but never knew how. College was intense both socially and academically, and Yuuri often found himself drowning in studies as well. Still, the will to massage the stiffness from Victor’s shoulders for a moment, to caress away the crease between his brows, to lift his spirits lingered in Yuuri’s mind. 

Maybe if he could do any of those things, Victor might want him around more.

Yuuri shook his head and averted his gaze. 

Fantasies like that were dangerous. There was not really any traction to them, and Yuuri knew that in the end it would only lead to more heartbreak. His eyes caught Phichit’s to his left, and his friend grinned widely, giving a thumbs up. Yuuri frowned. 

Had Phichit had something to do with the bed arrangements? Phichit knew far too well about Yuuri’s crush, after having gotten him drunk on rum and coke one night several months ago. Yuuri hadn’t been able to stop talking about Victor’s pretty  _ everything _ , and he was fairly sure his friend had even gotten it on film. 

Phichit was also a terrible enabler. 

He turned back to Victor, who was looking his way now. Their gazes caught, and Victor's lips changed from laughing to something softer, making Yuuri’s heart flutter. 

“Did Phichit have something to do with the room thing?” Yuuri asked, and Victor’s brows rose in surprise. “Because if he forced you in anyway-”

“Forced me?” Victor asked, his expression filled with confusion. “No? I- do you not want to share?”

“I do!” Yuuri exclaimed, a little too loud and a little too quick. He took a deep breath, and held back on the impulse of reaching out and take Victor’s hand. “I just don’t want you to feel like you have to because of something Phichit said.”

“I’m not,” Victor said with a shake of head, shuffling a little closer. “Why would Phichit interfere in something like that?”

“He just likes to stick his nose into everything,” Yuuri mumbled, but couldn’t help but smile as he met Victor's gaze. “Sorry.” 

“No, I’m glad you care about me being comfortable, but I don’t mind sharing a bed with you. It’s almost like we already do in the dorm you know?” Victor said, looking out at the water again. 

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed, even though it wasn’t at all. At least not to him. “Yeah, sorry I’m just letting my mind run away from me. It’s stupid.”

“Yuuri,” Victor said, in that way that made Yuuri’s heart swell in his chest until it felt like it wouldn’t be able to hold it anymore. “You’re not stupid. Don’t talk about yourself like that.”

He was so kind, so incredibly sweet, and Yuuri wished he was allowed to curl up to his side, to seek comfort from Victor’s embrace. It was such a strange feeling. He had never craved physical intimacy from someone before. It wasn’t like he minded hugging friends hello or goodbye, but he didn’t need it, didn’t feel it like a tugging in his chest like he did with Victor. 

Unable to hold back, he reached out and caressed some of Victor’s fringe back to behind his ear. It would never stay, especially in the wind from the water, but he still wanted to. 

Victor froze, and then tilted his face towards Yuuri’s fingers, almost as if he was chasing the touch. 

Wishful thinking again. 

“Thank you,” Yuuri said, not sure for what. Victor smiled anyway, his cheeks pink. Yuuri really hoped he wasn’t burning in the sun. 

________________________________________

Yuuri couldn’t concentrate on anything. He kept fumbling with things, almost burning himself as they cooked, dropping a knife as he was putting it in the dishwasher, and then hit his toe on the couch leg and almost walked into a wall. He was a mess. He couldn’t stop thinking about how he was going to be sleeping next to Victor and about everything that could go terribly wrong. 

It was like a cosmic joke. Yuuri had dreamt and pined for the chance to sleep actually next to Victor. His whole body always ached to cross the room and crawl into Victor’s bed and hold him. Now he was going to be even closer, but Yuuri was still not allowed to touch. 

Yuri cursed at him for being a mess, and Yuuri didn’t blame him, he was! Even Phichit and Victor were starting to look worried as the night proceeded, and Yuuri decided that it might just be better to go upstairs in hopes of burying all his worries in the sheets.

It was still early, and Yuuri who usually fell asleep late didn’t really think he was going to find relief in climbing into bed, because he wasn’t really tired. He told the others he was though, laughing off his mishaps with the excuse of needing sleep. 

He wasn’t really sure why he wanted to be in the bed first, but it felt better then to walk up after Victor and crawl under the covers beside him as he slept. Going to bed at the same time, like they usually did, felt even worse. It would fuel Yuuri’s couple fantasies even more. He couldn’t risk it. 

He got ready swiftly in the joined bathroom, and then settled down in the push bed under the covers. He played a bit on his phone, but it didn’t take long until the door opened. Yuuri expected it to be Phichit who had come to mock him, or ask him if he really was sick and needed to be taken to the emergency room. He had not expected Victor to be standing there, squinting into the darkness of the room. 

“Yuuri? Are you awake?” he asked, and Yuuri pushed up to sit in the bed, reaching for the bedside lamp. 

“Yeah,” he answered, and Victor blinked in the light, before smiling. “You okay?”

“Yes I just, I wanted to get my toothbrush before I come to bed,” Victor said, and Yuuri’s stomach filled with butterflies. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“No I wasn’t asleep yet,” Yuuri said, cursing himself internally for sounding so high pitched. 

“Okay I’ll- I’ll be right back then,” Victor said, grabbing his toiletry bag before stepping out. Yuuri sat as if frozen on the bed, trying to calm his racing heart. He took a deep breath, and then slowly layed down. He closed his eyes, and then took another deep breath. He could do this. He really didn’t need to do anything. He would just lay here, and eventually Victor would fall asleep, and hopefully he would too. 

It would have to be fine. 

“Hi,” Victor called as he stepped into the room again, the door falling shut behind him. Yuuri opened his eyes slowly, and bit down on his lower lip to quiet the whimper that wanted to fall from his mouth. Victor was just in his underwear and a t-shirt, and he was crawling into bed like every domestic and sexual fantasy Yuuri had since they started rooming together. 

He was so doomed.

“Hi,” he said, and Victor smiled as he settled down on the other pillow. Yuuri blinked, unable to look away. They were really so close, and Victor was so insanely beautiful it made Yuuri’s brain hurt. How was it even possible for someone to be so pretty? 

“Hi,” Victor said again, and Yuuri couldn’t help but giggle. He was so dorky. It was so cute. Victor averted his gaze for a second, his long lashes fanning down his cheekbones. “This is nice.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri answered in a breath, even if nice was not at all how he would describe it. “It’s very… close.”

“Yeah,” Victor agreed, and looked up to meet Yuuri’s gaze again. For a moment neither of them spoke, and it took everything in Yuuri not to let his gaze drop to Victor’s lips because this close he would definitely notice it. “Will you sing for me here too?”

“Okay,” Yuuri agreed, because maybe it would give him something to think about. He would have to sing quieter though. They were so close now. “If you want me to.”   
“It’s the best part of my day,” Victor said with certainty, and Yuuri let out another breathless laugh because how could he just say things like that? 

“I will then,” Yuuri agreed, and then reached up to turn the bedside lamp off. He hadn’t closed the blinds to the window, and the moonlight shined in on them, making Victor look even more ethereal than usual. Yuuri cleared his throat, and then sang.

_ Stars shining bright above you, Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you" _

_ Birds singing in the sycamore tree, Dream a little dream of me _

_ Say "Night-ie night" and kiss me, Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me _

_ While I'm alone and blue as can be, Dream a little dream of me _

Victor seemed to shuffle closer, and Yuuri tried to keep his tone level as he continued to sing, even though his heart was beating out of his chest. Didn’t Victor realise he was going to give Yuuri heart failure acting like this?

_ Stars fading, but I linger on, dear, Still craving your kiss _

_ I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear, Just saying this _

_ Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you _

_ Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you _

_ But in your dreams whatever they be, Dream a little dream of me _

The words were so real now. Yuuri meant them as he sang them, and he wasn’t sure if that made the actual singing better or worse. It made singing them more heartbreaking, wishing for things he would never have. He wanted Victor to be happy, to find someone that could love him as he deserved. He just really wanted that person to be him.

_ Stars fading, but I linger on, dear, Still craving your kiss _

_ I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear, Just saying this _

_ Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you _

_ Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you _

_ But in your dreams whatever they be, Dream a little dream of me _

Yuuri fell quiet, but for once Victor wasn’t sleeping as he stopped. His eyes were locked on Yuuri’s instead, and the air in the room seemed charged. Then slowly his hand came up to cup Yuuri’s cheek, Victor’s skin warm against his own. Yuuri didn’t dare blink or move or breathe. 

What was happening? 

“Yuuri,” Victor said, and then his thumb was caressing the edge of Yuuri’s lower lip. Yuuri let his mouth fall open just a little, because it felt too good and he didn’t want Victor to stop. He wasn’t sure if he was the one that moved, or if it was Victor, but then they were even closer, and Victor's breaths fanned out over his lips. “Can I kiss you?”

Yuuri let his eyes flutter closed, and just before he pushed forward whispered: “Yes.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! There will be more from this story in next month. 
> 
> Hugs  
> Lini


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Solnyshko_UK who wanted a continuation of this verse. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Warning: some anxiety in this chapter.

Yuuri’s mind was a storm as Victor’s lips finally met his own. The distance had been so short between their mouths, and yet it had felt like an eternity from the moment Victor asked if he could kiss him until their lips brushed. Victor’s lips were as soft as they looked, and he tasted faintly of that cherry lip balm he always used. Yuuri shivered at the thought, as memories of how he had seen Victor put it on his lips so many times rushed through his mind. It was such a silly thing to think about, especially now when Victor’s lips were pressed against his own, just like Yuuri had longed for, for such a long time. 

Still, Yuuri felt anxiety claw up his throat. He didn’t know what this meant. He didn’t know why Victor was doing this, or why now. Was this a convenience thing for him? He and Yuuri had never shared a bed before, and maybe Yuuri was just someone who was there now, in Victor’s bed. Maybe he just felt like kissing. 

Another shiver rushed down Yuuri’s spine, this one not at all pleasant. He didn’t want it to be like that. He felt so much for Victor, deep into his chest his heart ached with each pounding beat when they were in the vicinity of each other. Yuuri knew he pined helplessly for this roommate, but it had been manageable when there was a distance. Yuuri had known something like this could never be. Now he was scared this, that he had wished for, would break him apart. 

In reality, it wasn’t kissing Victor he had longed for at all. It was definitely part of it, but Yuuri’s emotions ran much deeper than that. He wanted a relationship with Victor. He wanted to be able to open his heart to him, to share his life with him in a deeper sense. He wanted Victor to share too. He wanted them to be together on the emotional plane, the physical part was only a way to heighten it. 

If it was just this, it was all wrong.

The shivers of anxiety traveled out from Yuuri’s chest into his limbs as he gripped Victor tighter. He couldn’t think like that right now. He had wanted Victor for so long, and if this was all he would have, would that not be better than nothing at all? If it was just for this spring break, couldn’t Yuuri push his feelings deep down into the pit of his own stomach and give Victor what he wanted?

Victor's mouth was hot against his own, and Yuuri trembled, unable to stop his hands and arms from shaking as he tried to deepen the kiss. His eyes burned from unshed tears, and Yuuri needed to push them down, needed to stop being so silly and enjoy this, even if it would never be what he really wanted.

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed against his lips, pulling back just enough to get the words out. Yuuri gripped him tighter, deadly afraid of the words that might fall from Victor’s lips. “Yuuri why are you shaking?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Yuuri gasped, his voice sounding ragged. He kept his eyes closed, because he couldn’t look at Victor when he was like this, broken and frazzled. “Please don’t stop.”

If Victor stopped this might all be over, and Yuuri had ruined it for himself by letting his anxiety get the better of him, like it always did. 

“No, Yuuri,” Victor said, and Yuuri clenched his jaw tightly, fighting the impulse to look up into Victor's wonderful eyes. “What's wrong? Did I do someth-”

“No!” Yuuri protested, and his eyes did shoot up then, meeting Victor’s wide ones. His heart clenched at Victor’s confused expression, and something so painful filled Victor’s expression when they locked eyes, that Yuuri wanted to crawl under a rock and die. “Sorry I’m ruining it I just- I don’t want-”

Yuuri sucked in a breath to try to get himself to stop trembling, for his voice to stop rising. Victor started pulling back, and Yuuri panicked because he had really done it now. He couldn’t even kiss his crush without having a panic attack and he was such a mess.

No wonder Victor wasn’t in love with him. 

“No please,” Yuuri begged, and then the first tear fell from his eyes. Victor’s own eyes widened, and he paused, looking down at Yuuri without saying a word. “Don’t go.”

The plea was just a whisper. Yuuri wasn’t fully sure Victor had heard him at all at first, as he held on so tightly to Victor’s shoulders. 

“Okay,” Victor said, still looking deeply confused. He reached up to wipe the tear from Yuuri’s face, and Yuuri closed his eyes, only for two more to spill. Victor let out a long breath, and then he sunk down, his weight landing like a grounding weight on top of Yuuri. Yuuri let out a gasp, and something felt just a little easier in his chest as he took a deep breath, and held Victor close. 

Yuuri’s mind was a loud static of nothing and everything - too loud and not loud enough. Still, Victor on top of him felt so right, and Yuuri tucked his nose into Victor’s clavicle and took deep breaths, trying to remember to count his breathing. He could do this. He had spent years doing this. He could calm down, he could drown out the static. He just needed something, anything to break the loop of hissing in his ears from his blood rushing. 

“ _ Stars shining bright above you,”  _ Victor started to sing, and Yuuri let out a gasp against his skin, holding on even tighter.  _ “Night breezes seem to whisper ‘I love you’, Birds singing in the sycamore tree, Dream a little dream of me.” _

More tears spilled from Yuuri’s eyes, but his breaths were deeper now, as he forced them down into his lungs. Victor’s voice was a steady rumble that Yuuri heard as much as he felt it, as Victor’s chest pressed into his own as he sang. 

_ “Say ‘Night-ie night’ and kiss me, Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me, While I'm alone and blue as can be, Dream a little dream of me,”  _ Victor continued, and Yuuri let out another shaky breath, letting his head fall back against the pillows with his eyes closed. Victor was still resting over him, and Yuuri let the feeling of post-panic attack numbness fill his body as Victor’s words washed over him. 

_ “Stars fading, but I linger on, dear, Still craving your kiss, I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear, Just saying this. Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you, Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you, But in your dreams whatever they be, Dream a little dream of me.” _

Yuuri took a deep breath, and as Victor started the final part of the song he opened his eyes, and started to sing too.

_ “Stars fading, but I linger on, dear, Still craving your kiss,”  _ Yuuri sang along with Victor, and Victor pushed up because of it, looking down at Yuuri as he did. Yuuri’s hands slipped from Victor’s shoulders to land on his chest, and together they sang the final part, that they had sung so many times for each other, but never together. The words were so intimate, and Yuuri had always thought of it when he sang or Victor sang to him. 

Had Victor ever considered their meaning?

_ “I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear, Just saying this. Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you. Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you. But in your dreams whatever they be, Dream a little dream of me.” _

For a moment all was still, and then Yuuri pushed up to press his lips to Victor’s, sweet and chaste. One last time. He just needed to do it one last time. He fell back into bed after, and Victor looked down at him with that wide eyed gaze, still looking incredibly confused. 

Yuuri didn’t blame him. 

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri said again, his chest almost too calm. It was a dangerous state. He had a tendency to be overly honest after a panic attack, since the anxiousness was strangely gone, but so was so much else as well. 

“Did you not want to?” Victor asked as he frowned, and Yuuri moved one of his hands to caress his thumb over the crease between his brows. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”   
“No I-,” Yuuri started, and let his hand move back down from Victor’s brow, caressing his cheek and then back down to Victor's chest. He could feel Victor’s heart beating against his fingers, and it made his own skip a beat, even in all the numbness. “I just… I’m scared to lose you.”

“Lose me?” Victor asked, still looking just as confused. “Yuuri, I don’t understand?” 

Yuuri let out a breath. It didn’t really matter now, did it? He would probably lose Victor if he was honest, and would probably do so even if he lied. At least if he was honest, maybe it all would make a little more sense. Yuuri lowered his gaze to the hollow of Victor's throat, because looking at him when saying this was more than he could handle. 

“I’m in love with you,” he said, and tried to ignore the way Victor sucked in a sharp breath. “I know you don’t feel like that for me, and I just, it got into my head as you kissed me and I didn’t… it felt like something was off, because it wasn’t what I really wanted.”

“Yuuri,” Victor said, and Yuuri couldn’t judge the tone of his voice, but he still wasn’t ready to look at Victor and see his expression, so he pushed on. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to make it awkward now or you know since we live together it’s just been easier to be quiet about it because I really don’t want to make you uncomfortable in your own home and I-”   
“Yuuri please,” Victor said, and his tone was sharper now. Yuuri looked up to meet his gaze, and Victor’s eyes were filled with tears. Oh no, what had Yuuri done now? 

“You’re crying?” Yuuri said, hand placed his hands on Victor’s cheeks, to confirm to himself that they really were wet. 

“You’re so silly!” Victor said, and his voice was a mix of laughter and that same sharpness form before. “Of course I’m in love with you too!” 

All the air left Yuuri’s lungs in a rush. He felt as if the world paused as he looked into Victor’s eyes, his own wide as his mouth fell slightly open. More of Victor’s tears rolled over his hands, and Yuuri’s heart clenched violently in his chest. 

“What?”

“Stupid boy,” Victor said, but he was only laughing now, a wide smile spreading on his lips as he shook his head. “You’re the most wonderful being in the world, of course I’m in love with you! I have been for like, eight months!” 

“ _ What _ !?” Yuuri asked again, and Victor shook his head as he laughed, sounding in disbelief. Yuuri could relate. He had no idea what was happening. “I’ve been in love with you for like eight months!”

Victor laughed even louder, and then Yuuri started giggling too from the silliness of it all. Victor shook his head, and then he fell down on top of Yuuri once more, pushing the air out of Yuuri’s lungs in a rush. Yuuri let out an  _ oof _ , and then he started coughing, making Victor roll off him with a startled gasp. 

“I’m sorry!” Victor gasped, but then Yuuri was laughing again from the absurdity of it all, and soon Victor was grinning too. Yuuri looked over at him, and the numbness seemed to slip away a little, creating a warm place in the center of his chest. Victor reached out and cupped Yuuri’s cheek softly, and Yuuri let out a slow breath as the laughter died on Yuuri’s tongue. “Do you really mean it?” Victor asked, and he looked so vulnerable, as if he couldn’t really believe it. What kind of upside down universe was this?

“Yeah,” Yuuri said, nodding with the biggest grin on his face. “Do you?”

“Yuuri Katsuki, I want you to be my boyfriend so much I feel like I might explode with it most days,” Victor said, and Yuuri let out another startled laugh. 

“You want to be my boyfriend?” he asked, and Victor nodded, before he shuffled forward. Yuuri curled his hands around his hips, and then let out a slow breath. 

“Can I kiss you?” he asked, and Victor nodded, before he surged forwards to claim Yuuri’s lips again. The only thing that paused the kiss this time was how wide they were smiling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Yuuri, he was so scared. At least they managed to talk about it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	7. Chapter 7

Yuuri woke warm, and comfortable, wrapped in a tight embrace. He did so slowly, dosing as he slowly tried to reorient himself from dream to reality. He couldn’t remember what he had dreamt, but reality felt just as lovely, and he cuddled closer to the body beside him, taking a deep breath as he wrapped his arms firmer around Victor’s waist. 

He knew it was Victor beside him. Nothing could make him forget the night before, and how it had felt when Victor had first kissed him, the overwhelming intensity of all of Yuuri’s feelings. How scared he had been, and how it had all gotten too much. Victor had held him so tenderly, and understood in all the uncertainty, what Yuuri needed.

And if he hadn’t understood, he still stayed. 

He stayed.

He stayed and he said the most wonderful, beautiful things, and Yuuri could hardly believe them even now. He had yet to open his eyes, but a smile curled on his lips anyway, blissfully sweet. 

“Yuuri,” Victor called, and a warm hand cupped his cheek. Yuuri smiled even wider, and turned into the touch. He pressed a kiss to the palm of Victor’s hand, but kept his eyes shut. There was something dreamy about this moment, about being here in the state between awake and asleep. “Darling.”

The pet name made something thrilling fill Yuuri’s chest, bubbly and overwhelmingly sweet. He was grinning widely now, and there really was no denying that he was awake. Still he tilted his head up slowly, and blinked his eyes open just as slow, letting them adjust to the light. 

“Say it again,” he asked, his voice still sleep raspy. The world sharpened slowly, and Victor came into focus before him. Beautiful, wonderful, lovely Victor. His hair looked as it often did in the morning, his fringe a little mussed, but still falling over his eye. His cheeks were rosy from the warmth of the bed, and his blue eyes sparkled. Yuuri’s heart did a somersault in his chest, and he had to close his eyes again, from the overwhelming intensity of his happiness. 

This was a very different way to be overwhelmed from the way the anxiety felt. He wasn’t fully sure how to handle it. 

“Yuuri,” Victor cooed, and Yuuri pressed his face into his chest even firmer, and hid from his own flush, his cheeks burning with it, even as they ached from him smiling so wide. “Come back and let me look at your pretty face.”

“Noooo,” Yuuri said, but he was laughing, a giggle spilling from his lips unbidden.

“Darling,” Victor said again, just as Yuuri had asked, and Yuuri had to look at him again then, because it was so wonderfully beautiful he barely knew what to do with himself with all of these feelings.

Victor was smiling back at him, and Yuuri saw his own feeling mirrored in his expression. Yuuri’s breath faltered, and he pressed up to cup Victor’s cheek, feeling the heat of it under his palm. 

“Good morning,” Yuuri breathed, and Victor’s hand came to cup his own, before he shuffled down so they could face each other fully. Yuuri caressed his fringe from his face, and then for a moment they simply laid there, looking into each other’s eyes. Victor’s hand moved to cup Yuuri’s cheek, and Yuuri closed his eyes for just a moment to revel in the feeling of it, before he opened them again.

“This is the best morning I’ve had in forever,” Victor said, and Yuuri kissed his palm again, just because he really couldn’t stop himself. “I always thought it was so wonderful to be able to wake up with you in the mornings, even if it wasn’t the same bed. I told myself that it was almost as good as waking up in the same bed as you but…”

Victor trailed off as he shook his head, and Yuuri moved his hand down his chest, to let it rest over his steadily beating heart. 

“I used to think about it too,” Yuuri admitted, and Victor cuddled firmer into the mattress, keeping his attention on Yuuri as he did. “How you were so close I could almost touch you. It always felt like if I reached out, I could run my fingers over your cheek.”

“Is it as you thought?” Victor asked, and Yuuri let out another silly little laugh. 

“No it’s- it’s so much more,” Yuuri admitted, and Victor’s expression broke into a smile that was almost heart shaped. How could he be so lovely?

“I keep thinking it’s a dream,” Victor admitted, and Yuuri let his hand curl into his sleep shirt, just a little. “I’ve had similar dreams before, of having you so close. It feels different though. This is so much more.”

“Victor,” Yuuri breathed, and then licked his lips, his gaze dropping to Victor’s lips for a second, before meeting his eyes again. 

“I want you to know that I- I mean it when I say I want this,” Victor said, and his hand was so soft on Yuuri’s cheek, so tender. “I want to be with you so much.”

“I do too. I promise I do,” Yuuri said, moving to take Victor’s hands in his own so he could kiss them - his fingers, his knuckles, his palms. “I don’t want you to think that last night was… I mean you’ve seen me have anxiety before and I-”

“Yuuri, you don’t have to explain yourself,” Victor started, but Yuuri shook his head, taking a deep breath to gather himself. He wanted to say this, to try to explain. Victor fell quiet, and Yuuri smiled at him, feeling so wonderfully cared for, for Victor to listen. 

“I worried so much about this, for so long, and I didn’t want to lose you from my life, because I thought that you could never want me in that way,” Yuuri tried to explain.

“I do. I do want you,” Victor said with determination, and Yuuri smiled, tilting his head forward to rest against Victor’s forehead. 

“I know,” Yuuri said, even though he knew that part of him still wasn’t sure, and might not be for a long time. It didn’t mean he didn’t believe Victor’s words however, or the sincerity of them. “I want you too. I want this. I want us.”

“Yuuri,” Victor said, and his voice was so sweet that Yuuri felt one of those too wide smiles spread on his lips again. He pushed back so they could lock eyes, and Yuuri let out a small laugh. “Yuuri.”

“You keep saying it like that,” Yuuri said, and Victor shook his head, even as he smiled. 

“I have time to make up,” Victor said, and Yuuri looked at him questioning, prompting him to continue. “I always think of you like that, or your name, when you do something cute.”

“I don’t do cute things,” Yuuri protested, and Victor laughed and shook his head, caressing over Yuuri’s cheek. It felt really, really nice. 

“You do really cute things all the time,” Victor disagreed, and Yuuri frowned, making Victor laugh again. “You do! And determined things, and silly things, and very very sexy things too. I can hardly take my eyes off you.”

Yuuri’s stomach swooped, and he pushed forward, stopping with just a few centimeters between their lips. Victor licked his own, and Yuuri watched, before he came up to look into Victor’ eyes.

“I want to kiss you really badly,” Yuuri confessed, and Victor sucked in a breath, the bridge of his nose flushing so prettily. 

“You can kiss me a lot,” Victor said, his thumb caressing down, just outside of Yuuri’s lower lip. Yuuri fought the impulse to close his eyes from the sensation. He didn't want to drop Victor’s gaze, not just yet. “I want to kiss you a lot.”

“I want that too,” Yuuri agreed. “I have a lot of catching up to do in that, with how many times I’ve thought about how I’ve wanted too.”

“Same here, so I guess it’s best we start, or we’ll never finish,” Victor said, and Yuuri laughed at the pun, but it was a soft one. There was promise there, and oh how Yuuri wanted that as well. For now though, a kiss would be wonderful. 

Yuuri moved closer, and then their lips pressed against each other sofly. Yuuri gasped at the feelin of it. IT all felt so much more real now, with morning light spilling into the room from the window, and the rawness of Yuuri’s feelings back after last night's slight numbness that always followed a panic attack. This was more - in all the best ways. If it felt like this kissing Victor, he could do it for an eternity. Yuuri’s hand curled on Victor’s chest from the sensation of their lips pressed close, of the trust given here. He loved kissing Victor. 

He would probably never be able to stop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be at least two more parts of this, one more will be up before Christmas, and the one after that we'll have to see.   
> Thank you all so much for all the love this story has received. It's really been so lovely.


	8. Chapter 8

People might think Phichit had organised this trip for some relaxation. They might think, that he had planned to go to this extravagant beach house that his boyfriend’s fathers own, just to get some sun, dip his toes into the water, and hang out with some friends. They might even think he did this to get away from his noisy roommate and to be able to get some alone time with previously mentioned boyfriend, while squeezing in some quality time with friends in between. 

People might think all of those things… and they would be dead wrong.

“Stop pacing, you're giving me a headache,” Yuri muttered from the couch, in a full leopard printed pajamas, his feet resting on the armrest as he scrolled through his phone. His fringe hung over half his face, and with the path Phichit had crafted for himself, he must be walking in and out of sight for him. 

“I think best when I move,” Phichit answered, continuing that same path. “I need to come up with a plan for today. Yesterday was a disaster.”

“I thought yesterday was pretty cool,” Yuri said, and Phichit threw him a look as he came to a stop, having to take a step to the side just to get in Yuri’s line of sight. “What? It was! I beat Mila at being most badass at the beach, we ate good food, I won at Bonanza! How was it not a good night?”

“Did you see the mess Yuuri was?” Phichit asked, throwing his arms up in the air with a deep sigh, letting them fall down heavy to his sides. “I thought that getting them away from the dorm and into a romantic setting would get the both of them to move away from the fact that they’re roommates and move forward - but it seems I miscalculated.” He placed his hand over his forehead and sighed dramatically, and Yuri rolled his one visible eye. Probably both, but Phichit couldn't know for sure. 

“I can’t believe you haven’t given up on that yet,” he muttered, looking back down at his phone. “They’re lost causes! Plus, bringing them here basically just made them roommates again, just in other beds then the ones at the dorms.”

“In the same bed!” Phichit pointed out, because that was a crucial part of the plan. He had to bribe Mila with helping her take notes for the coming month, and Yuri with cat treats for Potya just to make sure Victor and Yuuri got the other queen size. He figured they had been pining for each other from separate beds for too long, and had held high hopes for them managing in coming together when there was less space between them. 

From how yesterday had gone, Phichit had lost all hope. 

“I need you to help me,” Phichit said, and stared Yuri down. The other man raised an eyebrow, and then shook his head. 

“There’s no point! Besides, why not just let them figure it out themselves! Why do you have to meddle?” Yuri asked, and Phichit gasped, feeling incredibly offended. 

“It’s like you don’t know me at all!” he exclaimed, and Yuri shook his head again. “I have to meddle, it is in my blood! Yuuri is my best friend on top of it all! He deserves to be happy, to be let out of this cage of his love being confined!” 

“You’re too much,” Yuri said, and focused back on his phone. How could he not be more invested in this? “Let the idiots figure it out themselves.”

“I don’t understand how you can take this so lightly,” Phichit sighed, and then flopped down on the opposite couch from Yuri, looking up at the ceiling as he tried to gather his thoughts. “And you know, once I’m done with them, I can finally focus on you and Beka.”

Yuri’s eyes went wide, and he snapped his head towards Phichit, his fringe falling over his entire face from the motion. Phichit held back a smirk from the sight of Yuri sputtering, pushing up to sit as he pushed the hair from his face.

“Don’t. You. Dare,” he said with a glare, green eyes piercing. Phichit did smirk then, mostly because he really couldn't stop himself. “I don’t need help. I don’t- we are just friends.” 

“Now you sound like the idiots,” Phichit pointed out, and Yuri glare sharpened, making Phichit chuckle. He knew Yuri harbored a deep crush on Otabek, and he was fairly sure Otabek felt the same. He was slightly harder to read however, and Phichit didn’t want to overstep. Right now all his brain power went into trying to get Victor and Yuuri to figure out the other was in love with them without having to outright tell them, and after that Phichit would focus on Yuri’s love life. 

“I don’t,” Yuri grumbled, and leaned back on against the backrest with a sigh, flicking his hair from his face. “I don’t sound like those pining morons.”

“If you say sooo,” Phichit teased, and Yuri growled at him. Phichit considered for a moment to continue to tease, but decided to drop it. He needed to focus after all, and really no one would be happier if they had an angry Yura with them today. It would definitely defeat the purpose of Phichit trying to arrange a romantic day for the unknowing love birds. “Now, what is more romantic - walk on the beach or coffee date in the village?”

“How would I know?” Yuri asked, and Phichit sunk further into the couch as he considered. The trick would be to get them alone, and without them suspecting something. It might be impossible. Yuuri was already onto him, or at least Phichit suspected him to be. 

Yuuri had been pining so hard for the last eight months, and Phichit had been on the receiving end of most of Yuuri’s complaining about his hopeless crush. Phichit didn’t think it was hopeless however, but he had been unable to convince Yuuri so far. He didn’t know Victor that well, but no one looked at anyone the way Victor looked at Yuuri without being completely smitten. It just didn’t happen. 

“What would you find more romantic?” Phichit asked, but was interrupted by someone coming down the stairs. They both froze, and Phichit leaned to the side, spotting Victor coming into the kitchen. 

“Morning!” Victor said cheerily, and Phichit glanced to the side to catch Yuri looking over as well, both of them clearly trying to calculate the other man. Victor looked happy, but what did that mean exactly? 

“Good morning,” Phichit greeted, licking his lips as he shifted on the couch. This was it. He needed to start working on his plan right now. “We missed you last night, I thought you could come back down?” he asked, watching as Victor puttered around the kitchen island to start the tea water. Phichit frowned. He should probably have started breakfast as he came down, being half-host of this thing, but he had too much on his mind to think about food. 

“Yeah, I just, I got too tired you know,” Victor said with a shrug, even as the smile stayed on his face. “What are you two up to? Did you stay up late?” 

“Yeah pretty late,” Phichit admitted, and Yuri hummed from the other couch. Phichit glanced at him, and saw that he had his eyes on his phone even if he didn’t really seem focused on it. “So what do you want to do today?”

“Me?” Victor asked, turning towards Phichit with a frown. He had a box of tea in his hand, and his shirt slipped down his neck just a little, displaying a purplish mark at the hollow of his throat. “Why do you ask?”

“Oh my god,” Yuri said from the other couch, just as Phichit’s mouth fell open in surprise. Clearly he was also seeing this. “What the fuck?”

“Huh?” Victor asked, his frown deepening as he looked at their surely shocked expressions. “What’s with you?”

“I-” Phichit started, but then there were new steps coming down the stairs, and Yuuri appeared in the door. Phichit looked at him, but still hadn’t found his voice. 

“Morning!” Yuuri greeted, and Phichit gaped, still not sure what was happening. Was the hickey’s new? Had Yuuri made them? Were they from someone else? Phichit needed to know, but he still couldn’t speak! Yuuri seemed to sense his distress, since he too frowned, as he came to stand beside Victor in the kitchen. “Is something wrong, Phichit?”

Phichit’s eyes widened, and he instantly started shaking his hands in front of him as he sputtered, shaking his head as well. This was bad. What was he to do? If the hickeys were from someone else, it would break Yuuri’s heart if Phichit exposed them, but at the same time he needed to know.

Yuuri looked away from Phichit to look at Victor, surely in search of answers, and Victor looked away from Phichit’s messy display of shock, met Yuuri’s gaze. Phichit still hadn’t found his words, and neither had Yuri it seemed since he was just as quiet. A rarity for the both of them. 

“Hi,” Victor said as their eyes met, and Yuuri’s expression morphed from questioning to completely smitten in a second. Victor wasn’t much better, and really, if he wasn’t completely in love with Yuuri as well, Phichit would eat his phone. 

“Hi,” Yuuri said, and then,  _ and then _ Phichit got to watch Yuuri He Will Never Feel The Same Way Katsuki take a step closer, and press a kiss to the corner of Victor’s mouth. Victor’s cheeks pinked, and he turned fully towards Yuuri, his hand coming up to cup his neck. 

Yuuri tilted his head up, and Victor leaned down, and as if it was the simplest most everyday thing in the world, they kissed. Yuuri’s eyes fluttered closed, and he pushed into the kiss, that was sweet and lingering.

“What!” Phichit finally exclaimed, just as Yuri gagged. Yuuri and Victor pulled away from the kiss, both of them turned towards Yuri and Phichit. Their cheeks were pink and their eyes dazed. They both looked equally shocked that Phichit and Yuri were there, as if they had forgotten in the few seconds that had just passed since they had all been interacting. What the fuck?

“Eeeeh,” Yuuri said, his cheeks suddenly aflame as he bit into his lower lip. Victor’s arm was slung around his waist, and Yuuri leaned into him. Phichit felt like he had fallen into another dimension. “Yes, hi.”

Victor didn’t look embarrassed however. He looked extremely smug, and smitten at the same time if that was even possible, and Phichit tried to get his mind to get a grip and focus but it was almost impossible. 

“Yuuri’s my boyfriend now,” Victor said with a wide grin, and Yuuri let out a squeal, before he pushed his face into the crook of Victor’s neck as if to hide, but really the only thing he managed to cover was the hickey. 

Phichit had no words. He blinked, and then blinked again. He felt hollow, as all of his scheming plans crumbled before him. He was happy for them, he truly was… but right now it felt like a false victory. Had the bed sharing been enough?

“Congratulations,” he said seriously, and slumped back against the couch with a sigh. “Wow. That was-”

“About fucking time,” Yuri grumbled, and Phichit looked over at him, blinking. Yuri looked over at him as well, as Phichit heard Yuuri groan into Victor’s neck, and Victor cooed. Phichit blinked, and then a sudden idea filled his mind, a grin forming on his lips. Yuri frowned. “What is with you?”

“So, Yura,” Phichit said as his grin sharpened. “What do you find more romantic, a walk on the beach or a coffee date?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The final part of this fluffy thing! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you all so much for all the love this fic has received. It's been a blast to write and share this with you.

Yuuri stopped to stare as he opened the door to the dorm, only able to take one step into the room before coming to a full stop. There was a desk in the middle of the way, and Yuuri frowned, before looking over it. 

What on earth had happened in there?

“Victor?” he called, unable to see his boyfriend anywhere. The dorm was a mess though, which was a great surprise because when Yuuri left this morning it had all looked just like it always did. They had come back from spring break late last night, and tumbled into their separate beds after having eaten something quickly. Yuuri had missed Victor immensely after having shared a bed with him for so many days, but he had sung to him like he usually did, and then had fallen asleep. 

Yuuri had classes today, which Victor didn’t, so he had snuck out as quietly as possible to let his boyfriend sleep. Then it had all been in order. Now… it was pure chaos. 

“Yuuri!” Victor cheered, and Yuuri’s eyes went wide as he saw his boyfriend shuffle out from under the beds with a wide grin on his face. “You’re back! I thought you would be a little while longer. I had hoped to have this all done by the time you came home.”

He dusted off some dust from his pants, and then moved over to Yuuri, leaning over the desk. Yuuri met him halfway, and pressed a soft and lingering kiss on his lips. 

“Done with what?” Yuuri asked, and a blush seeped into Victor’s cheeks. He averted his eyes, and rubbed his neck sheepishly, before he looked back up to meet Yuuri’s gaze.

“So I really missed you last night,” Victor said, and Yuuri felt a blush seep into his own cheeks as well. “I just really missed holding you and being close so I… this morning I went out and I bought a mattress.”

“A mattress?” Yuuri asked, and spotted a new mattress rolled up and wrapped in plastic, standing along one of the walls. “You want us to sleep on the floor?”

“No,” Victor laughed and shook his head, pink still dusting his nose and cheeks. “I was thinking that we could push the beds together? But then I remembered that there would still be a gap and I didn’t want either of us to sleep in that, so I bought a mattress to put on top! I was just fastening the legs of the beds together so they won’t slide apart.” 

Yuuri’s eyes grew wide, and now that he looked around the room he noticed the beds being pushed together against the far wall, standing in the middle of what had previously been their divided space. Warmth spread in his chest, and he had to lean over the desk again, grabbing Victor’s shirt collar to tug him forward into a kiss. Victor let out a surprised squeal, but soon relaxed into the kiss. His hand came up to cup Yuuri’s neck, and Yuuri deepened the kiss, feeling terribly in love. 

“I love it,” Yuuri admitted in a gasp as they pulled apart, Victor still clinging to him. Their gazes met, and Yuuri leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Victor’s lips again. “Can I help?”

Victor smiled and nodded, and after some more kissing Yuuri managed to get over the desk to get into the rest of the room. They rolled out the mattress over the beds, and then made the bed together with sheets Victor had bought when buying the mattress, before placing their pillows and comforters side by side. Yuuri’s heart fluttered at the sight. It was so domestic, seeing it all next to each other. 

Their bed. 

It was really so much better then Yuuri could have ever imagined when he moved in here and fell slowly in love with Victor. 

“It looks perfect,” Victor said softly, and Yuuri kissed him again, just because he could. They untangled shortly after, and made sure to put the desks in decent places, the nightstands on either side of the beds. It looked really homey when it was done, and Yuuri couldn’t wait until they got to go to bed, even though it was still fairly ealy and several hours until they would go to sleep. 

“I’m so happy,” Yuuri said, and Victor smiled so brightly it made Yuuri’s heart flutter in his chest. 

“I am too, so incredibly happy,” Victor agreed, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. “What do you want to make for dinner?

Later that night they crawled into bed together. Yuuri got to hold Victor close as they settled against each other, his chest so full. Their song that Yuuri got to sing, was sung much quieter now, but still held so much meaning. Victor hummed along as Yuuri sang, and didn’t fall asleep until the last notes left Yuuri’s lips. 

_ Stars shining bright above you _

_ Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you" _

_ Birds singing in the sycamore tree _

_ Dream a little dream of me _

_ Say "Night-ie night" and kiss me _

_ Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me _

_ While I'm alone and blue as can be _

_ Dream a little dream of me _

_ Stars fading but I linger on, dear _

_ Still craving your kiss _

_ I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear _

_ Just saying this _

_ Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you _

_ Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you _

_ But in your dreams whatever they be _

_ Dream a little dream of me _

_ Stars fading but I linger on, dear _

_ Still craving your kiss _

_ I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear _

_ Just saying this _

_ Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you _

_ Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you _

_ But in your dreams whatever they be _

_ Dream a little dream of me _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
